


We are Panic

by Manicminx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicminx/pseuds/Manicminx
Summary: Where Dora and the symbiote don't die. Instead they live happy ever after and she gets her happy ending. What life is like for them.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my first fic in forever and this is just the first chapter. I am not yet a great writer but I will improve soon hopefully. I know some things may not match up with cannon so I apologize and will fix those when I see the movie again. Also highkey wrote this on a 15 hour flight so also expect this chapter to change and be better once I am no longer Jet Lagged.

"Eddie Brock" the name leaves her mouth unbidden. They really are doing great work even if they are doing it and an unethical way it is important and if she can convince Drake then things would be so much better. Not that it would last she isn't stupid but it would be something. 

"Thank you," he replies eyes cold and uncaring compared to the warm and caring ones she once fell for. He leaves with the guards door closing behind them.

"Open it"

The symbiote oozes quickly across the floor. Curiosity kicks in. How would it feel what would happen to them both how likely is she to survive? The thought of all the others before her sends her into a panic. Isaac lasted less than an hour. Maria longer. Eddie? Unknown.

The slime crawls its way up her leg and seeps through her clothes into her torso. At first, it doesn't feel like anything at all a bit cool to the touch when she can feel it moving. Slowly, pausing here and there as if exploring then her body moves without her intention. Fingertips moving and twitching then arms and legs neck and head. She feels like a marionette controlled by an unknown entity inside. Testing motor control her mind supplies. As soon as it started its over and all she feels is huge, lots of it.  
The computer in the control room still displays her vitals. Everything is normal. Stabilized shines in bright green on the screen. She survived. But for what? To live out her life as a test subject to a madman? Never see her wife or kids again? Fuck Drake fuck the life foundation fuck earth. 

**Hello Dora**

"What? Who's there?" the voice startles her out of the spiraling thoughts. Looking around there is no one. Just an empty lab with machines whirring in the background and not a soul in sight. Shes going mad she's going to die. Her organs are dying and her brain is shutting down producing auditory hallucinations.

**No, you aren't**

A dismembered head materializes from her shoulder and peers at her with unblinking milky eyes and smiling with rows of sharp needle-like teeth. She screams.

**Are you done?**

She nods silently locking eyes with the blue symbiote. 

This is real this is happening. She has bonded with a symbiote. It is here talking to her. This is fine. No, really this is fine. Her panic ebbs. She starts observing instead. Its voice is both in her head and spoken. She touches the alien and it's like touching her own self she feels it the same as any other. It waits patiently for a response letting her adjust. She has so many questions scientific and otherwise. 

"Why me? Out of all the others why me" that seems a fine question. 

The symbiote shrugs with her own shoulders. **We like you.**

"Kay well we aren't going to last if we stay here we need a way out" opting not to deal with that fine statement and focus on saving their asses if a symbiote has an ass. "The doors are locked and I can't open them from in here. The door is impossible to break. Escape room life foundation edition." 

The symbiote hums and thinks for a minute. Dora gets images and thoughts pass through her mind at a rapid speed that isn't hers. They share a brain so it makes sense. 

**Can we open it through the computer?**

"In theory. I don't know how. Programming was never my strong suit." she replies.

**No problem.**

It moves her body without to the computer and opens it without issue and begins to open the main program and starts coding. Knowledge that she never had before comes to mind out goes out through her fingers. The doors pop open. 

"What should I call you?"

**We are Panic.**

"Quick someone is coming we can't let them know we are alive. Panic, play dead" she orders and surprisingly Panic plays along. A voice in the back of her mind says smart and she has the impression of feeling pleased. 

Eddie Brock and Carlton Drake hurry by Eddie pauses and looks at them in horror before continuing on. You wish you could tell him that you are okay and fine and thank him for his help maybe even sorry for selling him out. But no matter when they pass Panic opens the door with for them and they pass unnoticed into the life foundation. 

**We have to find the others. And eat.**

"No what we have to do is get home and see my kids and make sure they're safe." she protests walking towards the parking garage ignoring the symbiote. everything is quiet. When she tries the door the security is nonexistent. Good riddance honestly. They are about to turn the corner-

**Someone is coming**

Sure enough, a scientist comes running down the hall. She remembers him. As bad as Drake. He moves to radio someone when an arm burst out of her chest and pins him to the wall by the throat.

**No**

Panic snarls and overtakes her body entirely and bites his head off entirely before tearing off an arm and taking with. Dora shrinks back to her own size. Disgust and awe wash over her. They continue walking with the arm in Dora's hand. They get inside her car.

"Fucking heck I forgot my keys" 

**No problem for us**

Panic moves along her arm and into the car fiddling with something inside until the car start to rumble and starts and panic comes back to rest on her shoulder observing as she starts to drive back to her home.


	2. Looking for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I am slightly less jetlagged. Also I wrote this to get out of dealing with people at a conference. I rewrote the chapter three times before deciding to go with this. Anyway. Have fun.

They made it to her house with no problems. But on further consideration, she decided this may not be the best course of action. She didn't know how the symbiote would react to others especially her kids. **We love kids.** Panic reassured. She did not trust them not to eat them. Or what she would tell Nicole. 'Hey, I got a parasite want to see' would not go over well with her wife. Plus the life foundation might come by to ask questions and put them in further danger. Although they would be in danger still. They needed to go somewhere safe.

Eddie was the only one who knew about what was happening with Drake and he might know a safe place for them to go being a reporter and all. The downside is he might be dead. Because of her. She sold him out on some far-fetched hope. Although he did owe her a favor so he might be willing to overlook that if he was alive that is.

Calling the number on his business card yielded no information about where he could be. She would have to go track him down on her own. She debated sending an email but settled on heading straight over to where they met before in the store. 

Eddie was really easy to find. She walked in to find him frantically grabbing food off the shelves and taking it up to the counter with the same woman as before. He was too focused on paying to notice her. 

Gathering her courage she called tapped him on the shoulder "Eddie-" he recognized her instantly and took a step back eyes darting towards the door seemingly having an internal debated with himself. "We really need to talk. I need help," she confessed.

"No no that's what you said last time and some fucked up shit happened I'm not no" he raised his hands halfway in surrender and walked out the door. She followed him out the door and he walked faster and so did she. "Brock please" her voice wavered and tears ran down her cheeks. This gave him pause. "Something terrible happened last night please you got to help" she grabbed onto his arm. 

The pair slowed down and sat on a park bench "Doctor Skirth, do you want to know what happened that night? I saw my friend die. I lost my sanity. Got a target on my back from your boss. And now-" 

He is interrupted by Panic emerging from her skin.

His mouth hangs open and he continues "And you have one too now apparently."   
"See you understand where I'm coming from; also do you mind if I?" she gestures to the bag of snacks from the store. Eddie nods and she opens up a bag of tater tots and devours the bag along with a bag of m&ms. 

"You good?" he asks while a black symbiote like Panic but an inky black instead of deep blue peers over his shoulder licking what would be lips if it had any.   
Dora looks up at the reporter in between bites "Mhm. Oh yeah. Just been starving since you know"

"Yeah I know" he replies thinking back to the first few days of having venom. 

"Anyway" she continues after downing a family sized bag of Doritos feeling much better "I need to keep my family safe from Drake I know he will come looking once he knows I took his symbiote. Is there anything you could do?"

Eddie munches thoughtfully on a snickers bar. "Police won't do. Maybe a private security guard? Move out of state? Getting the hell out of dodge might be your best bet."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself though? You're the one he's after and so am I for that matter."

"Want to stick together, for now, safety in numbers and all?" she suggests having no other options.

"Sure" he agrees and puts out his hand and she shakes it.

"We could have a cool team name you know. Symbiote squared or something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or give me advice or talk with me in general.


	3. We could just eat him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall thanks for waiting.

Dora and Eddie get along surprisingly well as do the symbiotes. They end up going back to his apartment and having a sleepover. Staying up late and sharing stories of the crazy shit they had seen since the aliens had been introduced to their lives and talking shit about the life foundation. Not having to hide the aliens also manifested outside and moved around. It felt natural at this point.

Eddie tells of Maria and breaking the glass but being too late and getting Venom instead and the confusion and symptoms following the days after including the lobster tank incident. The epic motorcycle chase. Chilling here because they don’t have the resources to lose trying to capture him again. Her story seems to pale in comparison. Eddie seems to disagree though.

“So you really just started the car no problem? And it hacked into the system just like that?” He says amazement coloring his voice “Do they have computer science classes in alien school?”

Panic snorts at that. **We all have specialties** they reply.

He grins “So you can do practically whatever with tech right? That would be helpful”.

“I suppose” she replies with a twinkle in her eye before yawning.

  
\---

She ends up crashing on the couch trying to sleep. The clock on the wall says it’s well past 3 am she feels awake as ever. Panic moves restlessly through her.

**We don’t want to hide**

“Neither do I” she confesses. A life of hiding is not a good one but what can they do.

**We could eat their heads**

“You are starting to sound like venom”

**It’s a good suggestion**

“Yeah but how are we going to get close enough to even do that, there's security everywhere and Drake fucked off to god knows where”

There's a hum of thought before a growling voice replies **We are strong enough to take on many humans. He cannot hide from us we will track him down. Venom will help us.**

“Yeah maybe he will but that's a bit much to ask don’t you think”

The symbiote remained quiet again and did not reply to that.

To think that everything happened less than 24 hours ago it felt more like a lifetime. Trying to make a plan a few ideas ran through her head.

  
1.Track down and then eat Drake  
2.Hide for forever and never see her family  
3.Tell her family and put them in danger  
4.Use Panic’s knowledge to create great electronic things and change human history, get rich and buy the life foundation and sue Carlton Drake to death  
5.Eat the president  
6.Destroy earth

Not all the suggestions were her own and some were better than others. Number 5 was now on her bucket list but everything else required a bit more thought. She drifted off to sleep.

\---  
Her dreams were full of blood and darkness and a harsh growling language and bright lights above. Sensations and emotions washed over her. First overwhelming loneliness the feeling that when you are surrounded by people but ignored by all. Anger and resentment directed towards anyone and thing. Blood dripping down her face. Pride like sunshine in the middle of a dark winter. Then darkness. Curiosity. And for once contentedness and the feeling of love.

The dream shifts and she feels trapped and all around the only sensation is smooth glass walls. Then burning and suffocation then relief as she sinks into something warm small and furry. Exploration and calm before a feeling of rejection and she is expelled and burning once more as they hurry back to safety. A larger creature this time more suitable but still rejection on physical levels and a panic and hate that isn’t her own. Then finally a host that feels like home.

\---

She woke up to the smell of fried potatoes and maple syrup. Her stomach growled in anticipation of breakfast. She felt faint from hunger already despite binging on junk food last night. Eddie had his back to them as he opened the oven and pulled out a huge pan full of potatoes and bacon.

“Sleep well?” he asked putting the food on plates.

She made her way across the room grabbing a handful of potatoes before sitting at the table she was still half asleep. She did not expect him to be a morning person the first time they met her was barely a person and more like a container of despair. “Yeah some weird dreams though”

“I was thinking” she continues hesitantly. “Maybe we could take him down. You know get them before they get us. You can do your journalism thing and as you know I have plenty of dirt on them. If worst comes to worst we can eat them.” she shrugs at that last bit.

 **We like that idea** Venom approves

“Whoa whoa we can’t just eat people”

“I really don’t see why not. Everything about this is messed up we would be kind of doing the world a favor.”

Eddie’s face goes from no murder is wrong to well he is a dick and I mean sure you aren’t wrong. He settles on “Let's try some alternative options first”

Panic seems disappointed. “Smart”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at manicminx


End file.
